


【KTK/穆拉/豆腐丝】倒放的胶片

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 星际迷航AU前后无差克洛泽/克罗斯穆勒/拉姆莱万多夫斯基/罗伊斯Let's go backward, into the beginning of our stories.
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

会议被打断了三次。  
第一次是无畏号舰长菲利普·拉姆公布失踪人员名单的时候，年轻的领航员马尔科·罗伊斯闯了进来，苍白的脸上眼睛通红。贴身的黄衫覆盖在他纤长的身体上，看起来没什么威胁力。即使是现在的情形，也会让人先想到赏心悦目而非吓人：传说马尔科有猎户座的血统，可是天生会操纵费洛蒙的种族。但站在门口的安保组红杉仍然紧盯着他，不敢掉以轻心，毕竟关于马尔科血统的另一个传说是他的父母之一是希罗吉恩人，生活在第四象限的猎人种族，会把敌人的骨骼剥离身体当作纪念。红杉用手拦着马尔科不让他再向前一步，眼睛则注视着拉姆舰长，等着他下一步命令。  
拉姆点了点头，示意他放下手，让马尔科发言。  
“我们不能就这么放弃！”他喊道，“事情仅仅过了24小时，一切还有转机。”  
“我们并没有放弃，罗伊斯先生。”拉姆慢吞吞的从文件上抬起头，“我还没有谈到搜救人员名单。”  
“那就让我去！”领航员猛地举起了一只胳膊，他本来还想把另一只手举起来，但他的右手被人握住了，他回头看去，舵手罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基从后面跟上来，紧紧的握住他的手腕，覆盖着紧身衣的手臂肌肉鼓起，马尔科挣扎了两次，罗伯特的手却纹丝未动。这家伙，恐怕把休闲时间都用在了锻炼上。  
“请您把领航员带回舰桥。”拉姆说。  
门又关上了。  
拉姆环视一周：“请问还有人想主动请缨参加搜救队吗？”  
没人回答。  
“……很好。”

第二次打断会议的是轮机长曼努·诺伊尔。此时拉姆已经公布完搜救队名单，由安全组的上尉博阿滕带队，与其他二十个红杉分成四组，皆在大副与医疗官失联的坐标登陆，向四个方向进发。搜救时限初定为二十四小时。  
“你根本不想救回托马斯，对吧？”一片寂静中轮机长诺伊尔忽然说话了，他脸上几乎没有表情，只是直勾勾的瞪着舰长，高大的身躯前倾趴在桌子上，仿佛一只大熊。大家一下子把目光都转向他，一半人的脸上是震惊，因为这无疑是对舰长权威的质疑，另一半人则是看戏的了然。除了首席科学官托尼·克罗斯，他蓝色的眼睛平视着前方，仍然是若有所思的样子。  
“诸位，我理解你们的心情。”拉姆将手里的文件向前一推，双手抱拳放在桌子上，一个完全敞开的姿势，“如果你们有更好的救援建议，请直接提出来。如果没有，或者只是一时意气之举，我也恳请你们在事态面前暂时收起来。”  
“现在，还有问题吗？”拉姆的话音刚落，几个人就蹭的站了起来。人际关系不错啊，托马斯，他在心里有点苦涩地想。

搜救队在曼努·诺伊尔的带领下匆匆离去，被传送走之前，拉姆拉着曼努的手单独说了几句，那场景看起来非常滑稽，高大的轮机长弯腰去听身材矮小的舰长说话。但没有人笑。就连曼努也没有刚才会议上那副讥诮的样子，只是紧紧的握着拉姆的手晃了两下。  
完成了这一切以后舰长返回会议室，望着剩下几个人，问了一下针对M-11星球的研究进展。轮到科学官托尼·克罗斯的时候，他站起来，张嘴却没出声，接着他请求休息，并由副官代替发言，就匆匆忙忙的离开了会议室。

听完汇报以后拉姆走出会议室，看到托尼就靠在门外的墙上，闭着眼睛，嘴微微张开呼吸着。像几乎所有成功的科学官一样，托尼有着四分之一的瓦肯血统。不过体貌上却完全继承了人类的特质，金色头发，蓝眼睛，平时总一丝不苟的用发胶梳理好，也没见他体力比别人好到哪里去。拉姆想起之前在健身房见过他和米洛打拳击，最后总是米洛成功的把他压到下面去。但暂停——拉姆禁止自己再去想到失踪的大副。  
他本来想直接走过去，但最后还是停下了脚步。  
”托尼。”  
科学官睁开眼睛：“这已经超过米洛失联的时长记录了。大副和医疗官在有生命体的类地行星上失踪超过24小时，第一批搜救人员集体失忆，这真的……”  
“我知道在这种情况下工作给你很大的压力，”拉姆叹息，“不然你休息2小时。”  
“我可以继续工作。”托尼说。  
“我想也是，”拉姆看着他，“听着，我有个任务给你。我本来不想给你看的，但是，在医疗翼检查第一批返回的搜救人员的时候，他们找到了这个——”他低头在自己的pad上划了几下，“已经发给你了，米洛笔记本的扫描版。如果你想要读的话，你可以试着能不能找到一些线索。但如果你不想读的话，也不需要勉强，通讯官已经开始研究了。”  
托尼点点头。  
拉姆自己似乎也发现最后一段完全是多余的，所以也干脆省去了其他客套，只是拍了拍托尼的胳膊。他又想了想，从文件底下抽出一个册子递给托尼：“原件也给你吧。”  
临走的时候拉姆突兀地说我理解你的痛苦。他们二目相接，都看到了对方眼中的疲惫，但仅仅一秒，拉姆已经重新把自己整理好。托尼想起两个月前托马斯还趴在医疗翼的床上，郁闷的向自己抱怨不知道拉姆对两人的关系报何想法。现在一切都明白了，托尼心想，等你回来我一定会告诉你。  
他向实验室走去。整个事件盘旋在他脑子里，但并不是混沌一团，而是异常清晰明白，他只需要想清楚一件事，在大副克洛泽和医疗官登上M-11之前，他们明明进行了对该星球的扫描，结果是该星球的科技水平相当落后，基本等同于人类在20世纪中叶的水平，那么，到底是什么导致了搜救人员的无线电失联和失忆呢。  
他握紧了pad，希望米洛的笔记会给他提示。

“托尼。”马尔科又从舰桥跑到了实验室赖着，反骑椅子，两条腿从椅背旁伸出来晃啊晃，下巴垫在椅背上，“你要不要休息一下？”  
“舰长不是关了你禁闭？”  
“我才不管老巫婆怎么想，”马尔科说，“再说现在开了定速巡航，也没我的什么事情。”  
“医疗翼有什么结论吗？”  
“没有，第一批搜救队队员身体状况一切正常，没有辐射和食用异常物质的痕迹。只能推断说是受创失忆。”  
托尼没有答话，冷笑一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“马尔科，你相信吗？”  
“很蹊跷。”罗伊斯不假思索地开口，“出现在一个人身上还有可能，这么多人齐刷刷的共同失忆，就有点太奇怪了。我听说他把米洛的笔记给你了，你有什么发现吗？”  
“没有，我只读了最近的两篇日志，”托尼撒了个小谎，“他说M-11星球如同一部倒放的胶片。”  
“确实，”马尔科说，“看着他们倒着走路确实很诡异，尤其他们长得就像上个世纪的地球人。”  
“我们回顾一下。”托尼忽然停下手上的工作，向马尔科转过头来，“你总是说你有某种直觉——”  
直觉，跳脱的领航员在被不苟言笑的科学官追问为什么选择下这一步棋的时候往往如此回答。托尼总是对他无可奈何，几乎想知道好友在舰队学校学的和自己是不是同一门课程。但不得不说，有时候马尔科的棋路不拘一格，还能意外死里求生。若没有这个，十战九败的马尔科早就不陪着托尼下三维象棋了。虽然大多数时候仍然是他被将军，偶尔看一看托尼扑克脸上的挫败就能让他一晚上的郁闷一扫而空。  
“事情开始于70小时53分之前，我们勘测到M-11号星球，它是一颗类地行星，覆盖大气层，被水，有碳基生物居住的痕迹。通讯官向星联报告，在68小时36分钟前，无畏号被获准派出第一个勘测队。67小时45分前，勘测队返回母舰并报告，该星球具有地球在1960年代前后的时代特征，居民为未知类人种族，除倒行外没有任何特殊现象。于是在56小时27分钟前，大副克洛泽被批准带领医疗官穆勒与其他十名红杉登陆。目的是获取进一步的信息，以及动植物标本。他们穿着当地服装，行动严格遵守通用法令一号：不干涉社会的自然发展。”  
说到这里托尼停顿了一下，他无疑想起了一号法令的下一句，“强制要求星际舰队的船只和船员都是可以牺牲的，以防止违反这一原则。”可以牺牲的，这几个字刺痛了他。但他偷偷瞥了一眼，罗伊斯还靠在椅子上，喃喃地说了句“诡异”，显然没有想到这一茬，于是他继续说下去。  
“48小时39分前，我们收到了登陆队员的第一条且是唯一一条报告，说他们已经找到了酒店，并采集了一定的动植物样本。他们确认当地人并没注意到他们的异常举动，附近没有摄像头和其他监听设备。在晚些时间，他们将与我们分享他们的惊人发现。”  
“拉姆听到这个报告的时候还笑了一下，”罗伊斯回忆道：“那个惊人发现肯定是托马斯说的。”  
“30小时36分钟前，在队员失联并失去地理坐标18小时之后，舰长派出了第一批搜救队员。我们已经注意到无线电失联的情况，因此你和罗伯特负责锁定每一个搜救队员的坐标，如果他们失联超过五小时，就强制将他们传送回来。你观察到什么特殊信息了吗，马尔科？”  
“没有任何异常。”罗伊斯说，他蜷缩在椅子上，咬着牙，说不清是恐惧还是愤怒：“他们的坐标一直在匀速向前移动。且舰桥并没有收到任何一条他们的信息。”  
“16小时49分钟前，舰长菲利普·拉姆强行中断本次活动。搜救队员被强制传送回舰船上，身体和精神检测一切正查，但没有人能说出M-11上的任何情境。18人的5人甚至以为自己一直待在舰上。”  
“是的。”罗伊斯点头。  
“10小时7分钟前，舰长召开会议，宣布将进行第二次登陆搜救。这次由轮机长诺伊尔带队执行。时限是一天。”  
我很害怕，马尔科在心里说，他们的舰长菲利普·拉姆是星联晋升最快、最年轻的舰长之一，却不是靠着吉姆·柯克舰长的那种洒脱传奇式的态度，而是依靠处理事情极老道持重的精神，几乎让苛刻的官员们都挑不到毛病。马尔科还记得之前的一次行动，15个舰员刚在被命名为D-131的小行星上作业完成，打算搭上登陆艇返航的时候，忽然几艘克林贡舰船从远处疾驰而来，向登陆艇发射导弹。大屏幕顿时被一片燃烧的红色浸染。马尔科从凳子上跳起来，大吼着请求回击，大副克洛泽嘴角绷紧，手腕扣着键盘，显然做好了战斗命令的准备，旁边的莱万也回头看着拉姆。但是拉姆端坐在他的椅子上，紧盯着屏幕，他立刻命令飞船进入隐身模式，并以曲速向偏南——星联的基地方向撤离。“舰长。”克洛泽说，不甚同意的摇了摇头。但拉姆斩钉截铁的重复了自己的指令。  
他用了多久决定？一秒钟？就在这短短的时间里，已经决定了登陆舰上15个人的命运。即使他们在克林贡舰船离开后重新搜索这片区域，也没有捞到几片遇难者的衣服碎片。太空成为了他们永恒的坟场。而他们最后看见的，就是母舰疾驰而去，将他们抛弃。  
拉姆因为这个事情上了星联法庭。但他对自己的辩护简洁有力，舰桥上人的供词也佐证了他的判断。无畏号只是一艘科考船，无力与多艘克林贡战斗舰对抗。此外，在被击中的那一刹那，登陆艇上的人员应该已经死于高热，即使他们侥幸逃脱，在太空服完整的情况下被喷射出艇，他们也将死于寒冷与缺氧，坚持不到母舰去救他们的时候。马尔科还记得当时大副克洛泽为拉姆据理力争，可是现在谁会为他争取呢？时间不断的流逝，当时拉姆只花了一秒来决定，现在他又能等多久呢？如果第二批搜救仍然没有成果，他会不会宣布彻底放弃救援或者等待星联批示？这次托马斯就在失联人员当中，这会不会让拉姆额外坚持一会儿？不会的，马尔科在心里想，他只会表现的更铁血无情，因为只有这样才能证明他是公允的。  
托尼心里知道这种可能吗？他肯定知道D-131和拉姆被审判的事情，但是他不在舰桥上，也不会知道拉姆是如何迅速的放弃了15个舰员的生命。马尔科偷偷打量着克罗斯，科学官从大副下船起就没怎么睡过了，虽然他和克洛泽之前吵闹不断，据说还考虑下次离岸休假就去离婚，但是马尔科心知克洛泽对托尼来说多么重要。托尼的蓝眼睛下面已经有了青影，无法遮掩的露出疲惫的神情来，连金发在实验室刺眼的白色灯光中也显得黯淡了。马尔科知道，虽然只是四分之一的瓦肯人，托尼和克洛泽之间还是有着微弱的精神纽带，但是现在，那个金色纽带完全断裂了，另一端软软的垂进黑暗的深井里。托尼应该每时每刻都在经受难以想象的折磨。然而马尔科不敢劝他去睡觉——如果这之后拉姆真的宣布停止搜救，谁都不让托尼在此刻撤下来，他们得紧紧抓住最后的可能。马尔科只恨自己无能为力。  
“有一点很奇怪。”完全不知道马尔科在想什么的托尼说，语气还很冷静，“第一批搜救队员为什么是向前移动的呢？”  
“什么？”马尔科没反应过来。  
“为了不打草惊蛇，他们应该是和居民一样向后走。”  
“可能是因为登陆时间是在凌晨吧，那时候居民基本上已经睡了，我们的人毕竟还是更习惯向前行走。”马尔科想了想说。  
托尼不置可否的点了点头。

地球时八点，马尔科抱着枕头，敲响了房门。他看起来多少有点不自在，不断打量着有没有人经过。他显然已经洗过澡，宽松的毛绒外套替代了象征指挥组的黄衫，纤细的脚踝露着，趿着拖鞋，头发还没完全干，本来在额前翘起来的尖软软的趴下去了。对方一开门，还没说出什么，他就急吼吼的从对方抬起的手臂下钻进了门。  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基看着连续三天晚上跑到他屋子来睡的前男友感到无语。  
可是马尔科是一副大义凌然的样子，一进去就霸占了他的床，盘着腿在中间坐着，皱着眉好像要说什么。罗伯特眼睁睁地看着一颗水珠从他的头发上滑到了帽衫上，只能无奈的从浴室里拿出毛巾来把他裹好。最近的事情已经足够糟心，他回到宿舍基本直接一头载到床上，再没心思考虑其他。  
“罗伯特。”他甫一坐下，想把罗伊斯的头发裹上，就直接被罗伊斯倾过身来抱住了。马尔科的声音从他腹部传来，闷闷的：“我不知道该怎么办。”  
“没人知道。”莱万说。  
“我今天去找托尼了，如果托马斯还在，他可能会直接给托尼一针安定。”罗伊斯说，“可我却不知道该说点什么。”  
“还好有你，”马尔科抬起头来看着他，希冀的眼神硬生生把莱万未出口的话顶了回去。  
“睡吧。”他默默低头把床铺好了。鬼知道马尔科是怎么了，莱万回想起三天前，他和罗伊斯正好都值贝塔组的班，罗伊斯在舰桥上看到第一批调查组拍的那些因为曝光而意外不能成像的照片，和船载摄像机拍摄的清晰度为一米的城镇照片，表情就很奇怪。接着大副克洛泽带着医疗官穆勒被传送下去勘测，前两个小时，登陆队员并没有回传任何信息。除此之外并没有任何不详的征兆。  
他们值班结束后，莱万回到寝室正常梳洗，做了两组俯卧撑以后打算休息。这时候他听到敲门声，打开门一看，马尔科就在门外面，要求和他谈谈。  
“我很害怕。”马尔科低头说，“我睡不着。”  
他们具体怎么说的莱万已经记不清了，总之他劝说马尔科回到自己的寝室休息，但马尔科却无论如何不想走，他反复说着他觉得有坏事要发生，但是却说不出所以然。莱万只以为他做了什么噩梦，就答应他在自己的寝室睡下，反正现在把罗伊斯劝好的时间恐怕要比让他睡着更长。马尔科还让他保证要一直呆在旁边。  
马尔科睡着了以后莱万却睡不着了。他没忘记罗伊斯有贝塔索和希罗吉恩人的血统（是的，关于马尔科有猎户座的血统，善于操作费洛蒙来吸引人，完全是星舰学校里男孩子们玩笑的谣传，马尔科的双亲分别是贝塔索人，一个类人心灵感应种族，和希罗吉恩，一个善于猎杀的类人种族）如果他记得没错的话，贝塔索人的杂交后代虽然不具有完全的心灵感应能力，但是仍然能模糊的感觉周围人的情感。那么马尔科到底因为什么而变得这样恐惧呢？是存粹偶然的未卜先知，还是感觉到了周围谁的情感，莱万首先排除了自己，再从舰桥上的人里一个一个想过去，但出现在他脑海里的名字越来越让他害怕，拉姆？穆勒？还是即将出发的克洛泽自己？  
他没有答案。好在多年的工作和务实的个性已经让莱万学会不去问和充耳不闻，他就这样渐渐的闭上了眼。三个小时后，他和马尔科被紧急通话惊醒，他从梦中醒来，一时还没意识到对面拉姆说了什么，但是马尔科听懂了，马尔科一骨碌翻身起来，血色从他的脸上褪去，他抓住莱万的睡衣领子，对他说：“真的发生了！真的发生了！”  
之后他们再也没得到克洛泽和穆勒那边传来的消息，而马尔科也再也无法独自入眠。  
这样想着，莱万渐渐收紧了手臂，让罗伊斯靠在他身上。他第一次感到自己被浩瀚无际的 太空包围了，颠簸如风浪中的一叶孤舟。在这种情形下，罗伊斯是不是他的前男友无所谓，关键是此刻，他们瑟缩在同一艘船上。


	2. Chapter 2

头痛。  
偏头痛几乎要割裂他的脑袋。托尼靠在仓壁上。应该是安全的，他已经进入了他的房间。他已经被批准两小时休息。暂时不会有人来找他。安全的。百分之九十九点七。  
托尼脱力的沿着舱壁滑下来，双手抱住头。他此刻无比讨厌自己瓦肯人的血统，他几乎不具有任何瓦肯人的外在特质：黑色头发、怪力、一切讲求逻辑、神经掐，但是却能够和伴侣建立微弱的精神链接，当然，这个链接没有强到他们可以互相说话的程度，只能模糊的感觉到对方的情感。比如托尼还记得他们上次吵架的时候，他就感觉脑内一阵跳痛，混合着愤怒和伤痛的情感猛地冲进来，让他把将要出口的话咽了下去。  
“你还有什么想说的？”米洛冷冷地问。  
“我们可以在下个离岸假期申请离婚。”托尼说，“他们是对的，情侣不适合在一起工作。”  
“很好。”愤怒，讽刺，畅快，“你有你的卧室我有我的，正好我们平时本来也不用怎么见面。”  
托尼抬头，克洛泽抿着嘴冷冷的看着他，脸上什么表情都没有，但是他心里的感情正源源不断的通过纽带向托尼涌过来。那其中没有一丝惋惜。  
那个时候托尼真的怀疑克洛泽从没爱过他。本来也是这样，他自嘲地想，如果不是上任舰长巴拉克和大副弗林斯出现重大失职，被调离无畏号，克洛泽可能都不会多看他一眼。现在，托尼厌倦了太空里无边无际的寂寞与风险，想要回到地球上，他本来已经为自己和克洛泽找好了一份教职，甚至还定时浏览不同空间站的领养信息，打算为他们俩领养一个小孩……真可惜啊，他本来已经有中意的人选了。可是克洛泽听了以后却勃然大怒，他无论如何都不想离开这艘被巴拉克宣誓守护的星舰，在他走了以后，那就成为了克洛泽的使命。  
托尼从那时候起就开始错峰去餐厅吃饭，以期不要遇上克洛泽。可也许事情不是那样，三天前，托尼一边搅动一份瓦肯蔬菜汤一边想，上个离岸假期已经过了，他一直在舰上呆着没有下去，就枯等着克洛泽约他去提交申请，可是一直到假期结束都没有动静。链接的那一头也是，一片死寂，托尼以为是太长的距离把链接扯断了。  
不过，直到42小时45分钟前，他才理解什么是真的扯断。那时候他还留在实验室，克洛泽与穆勒登陆之后一直没有回音，虽然托尼表面上事不关己，却拒绝了书记官换班的提醒，独自呆在实验室里。他盯着一束快要枯萎的植物，打算把它制作成标本，这时他无端想起克洛泽每次离岸任务回来都会给他带一束花，虽然一大半最后被发现是有毒的，还有一个以小型动物为食，差点咬掉托尼的手指头，但那毕竟是花。他就这样盯着植物两分钟零五秒，转身去拿设备。就在这时，他感觉到一阵剧痛。

很难形容这是一种什么感觉，托尼在地板上艰难的睁开眼，强光刺激的他又把眼睛闭了起来，他挣扎着坐起来，几次伸出胳膊去，把放在实验台上的通讯设备拽下来，话筒垂在他嘴边，想都不想，他直接拨通了舰长的电话，书记员机械的声音传来，询问事务的等级和严重程度。托尼张了好几次嘴，愣是挤不出一丝声音来，喉咙里一股血腥味。他也听不见自己都说了什么，直到菲利普·拉姆的声音出现在话筒里。  
“他出事了。”托尼说，平静的没有任何痛苦，就像完成了使命，他闭上眼睛。

托尼在医疗翼醒来，就立刻没事人一样的投入工作，这也得益于医疗翼现在的一片混乱，这样说还是轻了——应该说，全舰到处人心惶惶，才让他这个病号逃了出来。托尼打赌那个见xi小护士并不熟悉瓦肯生物学，也根本不知道，在和他确认自己已经没有任何问题的那一刻，托尼的脑袋还是针刺一样的疼。  
这也没有办法，瓦肯血统给了他建立浅层心灵连接的办法，却没有教他进行更高等级的心灵屏蔽。如果能的话，托尼想，他可能早在克洛泽阴沉的转向他的那个早上就把他和他有关的一切打包扔到阁楼上了。  
但这么想也是没用的，在从医疗翼清醒又坚持工作了五十个小时之后，他清楚的知道，他必须得睡两小时了。他的手已经越来越不听使唤，额头上出虚汗，弄湿了科学部的蓝色制服领子。马尔科在的时候他还可以勉力和他说两句话，现在却连集中精力都做不到。精神却越来越跳跃，仿佛正漂流在白色泛光的河流上。  
他都不知道他怎么走进的房间。  
可他现在必须从这里出去，托尼又扶着墙站起来，这里的一切都让他窒息，这里那么逼仄，那么没有人气，和克洛泽一起的时候他基本都在克洛泽那里住，分手以后也没有心思收拾自己的房间。他心里有了个主意，干脆擦擦汗出了门，凭借着直觉往外走去。路上有人跟他打招呼，他也没有精力回应。  
站在克洛泽的舱门前，托尼才想起克洛泽大概已经重置权限，禁止他再进入房间了。可是还没等他再凝聚起回去的力气，机械声就已经通报了虹膜和面部识别成功，然后弹开了门。  
里面的一切都那么熟悉，托尼顾不上五味杂陈，想也不想的就趴到了床上。一小时五十分二十八秒以后他的闹铃就会响，响了以后他必须起，如果他不坚持可能米洛就无法回来，这一串因果要把他压倒。他索性翻了个身，自嘲道既然时间如此紧张你还在瞎想什么，你为什么还不去睡觉。  
可他无法睡着。想了想，他命令灯光开到百分之三十，让pad开始朗读克洛泽的工作笔记。  
托尼凭着记忆随便点了一天，那是两年前，米洛在E-87号上作业，他描述着塑性地质行星上的生态，那是托尼想要去看却从来没亲眼看过的一切。在日志的结尾，他还好奇的猜测旁边会有硅基生命悄然无声的经过吗。托尼听着听着，宁静的睡意终于降临，可他心里还有一丝好奇，忍不住换了个日子，那天他和米洛一起出了外勤。

Pad用平稳的声音开始朗读：  
“2035年6月8日，  
我们欣喜的在K-190上发现了生命进化的迹象，它和旁边的M-185有着类似的单细胞生命体，但是已经分化出不同的适应性，广泛的分布于红色的地表。年轻的科学官对此感到惊奇，我作为行动的负责人，不得不阻止他背着氧气罐快速行动，以避免可能出现的缺氧。  
……  
与平时一样，在采集标本的时候我们小心的避开了可能影响种群均势的行为，K-190固然可以成为合适的星联殖民点，但更重要的是，它也许会诞生出新的生态，脱离人类中心论来看，这是非常值得期待的。我抱着对未来的双重期待回到舰上，对星球的和个人生活上的。而我旁边的科学官仍然沉浸在兴奋中，不管对于哪种期待都一无所知。”  
这是什么意思？托尼睁大眼睛，6月10号的时候克洛泽向他求了婚，难道他在日志中指的是这个？之前克洛泽也向他抱怨过，日志这种东西没人会看的，但凡写的多么荒谬也无妨，但据他所知，克洛泽大多还是尽职尽责的，很少有涉及私人信息的内容出现。这种感觉让他心突突跳着，再也听不下去6月9日和10日的笔记了，就从床上跳了起来，冲进了洗手间。  
一进洗手间托尼吓了一跳，洗手间里混乱一片，东西扔了满地，甚至还有玻璃碎片，如果托尼没开灯可能直接就一脚踩下去了。最开始托尼还以为这是克洛泽发火，但忽然意识到勤务兵应该每天负责打扫，那这个乱象必然是今天新鲜制造的。星舰是本着节约的原则建造的，相连舱室的两人共用洗手间，和大副共用洗手间的人，就是舰长菲利普·拉姆。托尼站在原地，不知该作何感想。  
另一侧的门忽然也滑开了，对方低着头想进来，忽然看到有人，立刻回撤一步。只见拉姆穿着长浴袍，胡子没刮，有点心不在焉的样子，见了托尼第一反应不是整理出平时那一副在舰桥上的权威表情来，而是困惑地歪了一下头。估计他也是刚睡醒，托尼几乎能读到对方脑子里齿轮一转一转的样子，大抵就是：不是本来没人在隔壁吗-- 哦托尼偷偷溜进来了 -- 原来米洛没有取消他的权限 – 糟糕。  
这一下他们俩都有点尴尬，还是拉姆先开口，询问有没有其他的通讯办法。  
“无线电与地面连接的质量仍然很低，”他问：“我们在努力削弱杂音，辨别曼努发来的信息。但是你认为有没有别的方式？”  
不假思索的，托尼说：“干扰无线电传输的应该是覆盖着M-11的大气层，如果在其中建立一个中继站的话，也许可以提高质量。”  
“中继站？”拉姆感兴趣的双手抱在胸前，靠在门框上。他可能想假装这只是一次偶然的交谈，但是失败了。  
“用运输飞船就可以实现。”托尼说，“我们现在都采用传送器了，运输飞船本身也空着。让驾驶员驾驶运输飞船在大气层中，调试合适的位置，然后接收地面救援队的信号，再加密传输给母舰。重要的是寻找合适的位置，才能使两次信号传输的损耗降到最低。”  
“你能找到吗？”拉姆问。  
“我现在会回到岗位进行计算。”托尼礼节性的向拉姆点了一下头，走出卫生间关上了门，把残局留给对方自己面对。他们俩看起来都有点欲言又止，但最终也什么都没有说。把这个事情交给托马斯吧，托尼在心里想，他总能处理好一切，特别是关于舰长的麻烦事。

直到一小时后马尔科的到来，托尼才明白为什么拉姆看起来如此担忧。  
马尔科完全是风风火火的跑进实验室的，一进来就把托尼抓了出去，关到会议室里还锁上了门。  
“怎么了？”托尼问。  
“我要告诉你的话谁也别说。”罗伊斯比划了一下，舰上到处都是摄像头，托尼想，但是好在保安部也走的差不多，估计没人认真看。  
“拉姆过一个小时就会跟你们开会，可能今晚就要全舰通知。”马尔科压低声音：“这就是最后一次搜救了。”  
“什么？”托尼手向前撑住桌子。  
“今天星联跟他开了一次紧急会议，离开会议室的时候拉姆的脸色非常差。我找借口去门口偷听了一下。将军的意思是，我们所处的地区是星联与克林贡的中立区，每一秒停留都会出现未知的风险。他的意思是把这个事情转移给星联处理，专业的搜救团队会在明天登陆。”  
托尼没有说话，谁都知道交给星联处理对于失联人员来说就是提前两个月发了死亡证明。他过了一会儿才问：“可是在中立区的停留时间没有硬性规定，拉姆完全可以抓住这一点。”  
“罗伯特说情况不一样，星联现在正在和克林贡和谈。”罗伊斯深深吸了一口气，“他们不想承担和克林贡开战的代价，我们可能会变成和谈的牺牲品。”  
“他们可以提前向克林贡人告知这件事，无畏号只是科考船。”  
“他们可能会以为我们是来刺探信息的，”罗伊斯说：“再说星联也不会希望克林贡人注意到M-11，我们已经知道M-11可能拥有一些奇特的地理现象或者技术，如果克林贡人比我们先掌握了信息，谁都不想承担这个代价。”  
“拉姆会接受星联的条件的。”罗伊斯继续说：“星联介入就是为了给他报全颜面，也不会影响他未来的声誉。托尼，我们一点办法都没有，我们生活在某些力量能控制一切的系统里，甚至没有跳车的机会。”  
托尼飞快的在脑内考虑了一下，罗伊斯还在抱怨他就是个死脑筋的瓦肯人，但托尼并非如此。只是必要的时候，他可以瓦肯：他估计结合其他线索，罗伊斯信息是真实的概率约为87.2%，拉姆接受这一条件的概率高达98.6%，这样一来，最早今晚他就会召开内部会议。托尼搜索是否还有其他解法，没过多久，他睁开眼睛。  
“马尔科，”他低声说，尽量避开摄像机能照到他的嘴形的角度，“现在船上的代理大副是罗伯特。”  
罗伊斯一愣，点了点头，大副克洛泽下落不明，轮机长诺伊尔和医疗长穆勒缺席，莱万就变成舰上资历最老且军衔最高的人。  
“他的手上应该有控制登陆艇的密钥。我们必须在拉姆公布决议之前出发，如果之后有异议，他会加强舰上的一切安保。”托尼一字一顿地说。  
马尔科当然知道这意味着什么，这意味着如果一旦被发现，他们俩不但会被革职，还可能会被军事法庭起诉。更惨的是一旦母舰离岸，他们可能就要一辈子被困在这颗神秘的M-11星球上，但是他犹豫也没犹豫，而是直接从凳子上跳了起来，惊喜地说：“托尼，这也太酷了吧！”  
一般来说，登陆的方法有两种，一种是通过传送器直接传送到目标坐标，也可以从目标坐标传送人或物体回到舰上，之前的第一个搜救队就是这样被锁定并且在失联的情况下强行传送回来的。如果他们当初在大副身上也添加追踪器该多好！第二种就原始粗暴很多，是驾驶登陆艇登陆在目标地点，但也正因为这种方式已经逐渐被星联淘汰，所以对登陆艇的看管并不算严格，并不像第一种做法需要舰长直接授权。马尔科和托尼虽然都很久没开过登陆艇，但毕竟在星联学院都有过相关训练，在他们所面临的困境面前，这只是最简单的一重。  
马尔科走了。托尼独自站在会议室里计算这次行动的各个环节成功概率，只有一件事情他是不去算的：他们到底有多少可能能救回克洛泽、穆勒和十个红杉。


	3. Chapter 3

马尔科驾驶着登陆艇，太空里美妙却枯燥的景象在舷窗外飞驰而去。他本来说叫托尼在副驾驶的位置稍微休息一会儿，只需要相信他的驾驶技术就可以了，但是他却忍不住的多话，要不就咯咯笑出来。最终还是忍不住把自己如何把罗伯特骗到舱室，然后趁他洗澡的时候偷走密钥的事情和盘托出。托尼靠在一旁，闭着眼睛听着，心想马尔科似乎对他们俩能够成功确信无疑。  
“我都不能想象罗伯特和老巫婆的表情。”马尔科意犹未尽地说，“罗伯特该怎么汇报呢？领航员找不到了，在哪里找不到的？嗯……我的床上。领航员怎么会在你的床上呢，科学官也找不到了，莫非他也是从你的床上失踪的？”  
马尔科模仿着拉姆挖苦的口气，在驾驶坐上乐不可支。  
“我觉得你误会拉姆了。”托尼说，“他没你想的那么心狠手辣。最近他甚至在靠吃处方药睡觉。”当然，他忽略了浴室的尴尬和具体过程。  
“这……”马尔科不知道该说点什么，他俩都叹了一口气，不约而同的想托马斯知道不知道，估计是知道的，马尔科想，要在平日里还好说，关键现在托马斯生死未卜，惹得他心里又是一阵感慨。  
“再说你有想过你和罗伯特的事情吗。”托尼打破沉默，“你害的他被处分，之后说不定就再也不给你开门了。”  
马尔科嘟起了嘴巴，过一会儿才赌气地说：“如果他把这个怪我，我也不再需要他了。”  
话是这么说的，托尼无奈地想，但是你不是没有拉他入伙么，难道你只是怕他泄露信息吗，还是不想让他也陷入这样的危险呢。  
但他没把这句话说出来，而是说：“我但愿他们现在不要发现。”  
在走之前托尼入侵了出发仓的监控系统，隐藏了登陆舰丢失的警报。但愿这个效果能维持到他们成功登陆M-11为止，不然他们随时有可能被连人带船一起被强制传输回舰上。但是一旦登陆成功，因为他们并没随身携带追踪器，母舰最多锁定登陆艇，而不能找到他们。托尼知道这是极危险的，但时间仓促，也只能如此。

他们平稳的降落在M-11星球上，马尔科选定的地点是一片树林，这样在伪装形态之后，登陆艇应该不会被人发现，马尔科欠身去后排翻了半天，扔过来了两套衣服，他有点歉疚地说：“我没有找到什么合适的1960年代的衣服，我们就穿西装吧。”  
他把一套扔给托尼，一套扔给自己，但这一瞥把他吓得魂飞魄散，只见托尼坐在副驾驶上，手里握着无线电，正在拨通一个号码。  
“你干什么！”马尔科飞身过去，要不是安全带没解开，已经夺下了托尼手中的装置。  
“放松点，”托尼说，“有信号屏蔽，母舰上的人接收不到的，我在联系曼努。”  
“你怎么确定他会帮助我们？”马尔科话刚出口就想收回去了，显然是想到了那天诺伊尔在会议室里发飙的样子。他叹了一口，说：“可是就算他们能帮助我们，他们身上携带了追踪器，万一拉姆意识到我们可能与他接头，就能锁定我们的坐标。”  
“我们可以只聊天不见面。”托尼好整以暇的摘下安全带，把罗伊斯扔给他的衣服整理好，一边等着无线电接通。  
他俩屏住呼吸，听着无线电那头的长长盲音，在深夜的树林里显得格外寂静。忽然，盲音消失了，曼努·诺伊尔的声音从那边传来：“托尼？”  
“我和马尔科已经到达地表，坐标是——”托尼看都不看仪表盘，随口报出一个数字，罗伊斯看了一眼，假的。“……在未经许可的情况下。”  
马尔科几乎已经看到了曼努皱着眉头的样子，但是对方只是回答说他明白了，稍等。接着，他们就听见窸窸窣窣的移动的声音，大概是诺伊尔在离开同行的其他队员。  
过了一会儿，对方才又说话，不过声音比之前提高了很多，从男低音变成了男中音，显然有种无法掩藏的激动：“怎么证明你们的身份？”  
“你和托马斯上次离岸假期的时候和两个半人马星女郎喝多了，还一边喝一边猜拳，舰长的脸都绿了。”马尔科一副这题我会的样子，立刻在旁边抢白。  
“……那你们俩是怎么回事？”  
托尼大概陈述了一下舰上发生的事情，他说完了以后曼努半晌没说话，只能听见他深呼吸了几下，夹杂着电流响声。  
“告诉我们你们发现的一切。”不容曼努骂街声出来，托尼快速说道。  
“好吧。”对方深呼吸了几下：“但你们要听到的事情真的太离奇了。”

“事情是这样的，”像每一个长故事的开头，曼努说：“这个星球的时间是倒流的。一切都是倒着的，昨天是明天，明天是昨天，人从老头变成婴儿死去，婴儿从坟墓里生成老人。”  
“等等，”马尔科打断，“这怎么可能？”  
“这是真的，”曼努说：“M-11是一个高度发达的星球，曾经远超地球，他们曾经探索过你想象不到的宇宙边疆，有着闻所未闻的科技发明。他们的所有居民拥有绝对的自由和平等，因为他们的大脑彼此连接，一切决定由‘共脑’作出。但是他们意识到，”他的声音陡然低下去，显然是想到了如今的地球：“他们无尽的贪欲和发展只能带来自身的毁灭。当自己的资源用尽的时候，他们只能向其他星球发射殖民火箭。而这同样是有尽头的。M-11的大脑看到了自己星球和宇宙的尽头。于是他们决定建造‘核’。”  
“‘核’为M-11创造了一层保护膜，这就是信息无法通过大气传播的原因。同时，M-11意识到为了阻止这一切，他们只有忍痛消除自己的科技。‘核’让整个星球的时间倒流，从此人们只会安然享受自己既成的生活，不会有新的创造，也不会制造新的科技。”  
“但是他们没有预料到其他科考船会来吗？”马尔科好奇地问，“我们可以模仿他们的科技啊。”  
“不会的。”托尼回答了他，“如果我猜测不错的话，‘核’只能影响M-11内部的时间流动，但是我们的母舰在正常的时间流里。这样一来，当登陆人员从倒流的时间流回到正行的时间流里之后，他们所记忆的‘过去’就变成了‘将来’，所以他们根本无法记录M-11上发生的一切。”  
他一边说一边推理，越说越快：“就算有纸笔记录也没用，因为和记忆一样，记录下来的文字属于‘将来’，在正常的时间流中就会自动消失。有趣，我们之前对时间旅行的想法都基于断点穿越，从来没有考虑过连续倒行的时间。在这个时间里，你可以把一切都想象成有特定轨道的粒子，以肉眼无法察觉的速度，物体身上的粒子会减少或者增多，因此人就能从年老变年轻再变成婴儿。不可思议。”  
罗伊斯脑子里只能想象一个不断被丝线缠绕的纺锤，但是他还是模糊的点了下头，继续问道：“可是这样有什么意义呢？只是历史重演了一遍，听托尼的说法，人就好像牵线木偶。”他的脑中又想起卫星拍摄的M-11星人倒着向后行走的照片，不由打了一个寒颤。  
“不会的。”诺伊尔说：“他们只会觉得这就是自己想要的，因为那就是他们自己的决定。在此时此刻他们脑中出现的就应该是甜甜圈而不是蛋糕。你可以说这个世界没有任何偶然，因为如果硬币曾经正面落地，现在还会正面弹起。但是居民不会意识到。因为像所有生物一样，他们只活一次。并且完全满意。”  
“那你认为克洛泽他们去了哪里？”  
这个问题一问出来，三人几乎都没有任何迟疑，罗伊斯和克罗斯对视一眼，异口同声地说：“‘核’。”  
显然，那个神奇的‘核’正是一切的起源，任何探索M-11的人都会不由自主的接近它。  
“两个小时后我们也会启程去‘核’，”诺伊尔说，“我们不知道会面对什么。”他大概想开个玩笑缓和一下气氛：“希望巴拉克舰长还紧紧盯着屏幕，能够及时把我们传送回去。”  
“巴拉克？”罗伊斯惊讶地叫起来，“他早就离职了，现任舰长是菲利普·拉姆。”  
“那是谁？”诺伊尔真诚地问道，声音不带作伪：“罢了，我想我们已经开始被‘核’影响了，正序时间里的过去是我们的未来，我们渐渐会失去所有关于星舰的记忆。但是这不重要，有更重要的事情等着我去做。事实上，我都快记不起你们俩是谁了。”  
“那你为什么还要把一切都告诉我们？”  
“因为我只能对你们说。”诺伊尔说：“我还没傻，一旦我回到那个铁皮盒子里，我就会把这瑰丽神奇的一切都忘记。你们也会这样，但这有什么要紧呢，我们已经见过。”他压低声音又重复了一遍：“重要的是我们已经见过。”  
他几乎要切断电话了，在这之前，罗伊斯赶忙问了最后一个问题：“你说的这些到底有什么证据？”  
“证据？”诺伊尔反问，“你往外看，你走到大街上，一切都是证据，到处都是活的、移动的证据！”

无线电挂断了，罗伊斯和克罗斯面面相觑，两人都不知道该如何反应，只不过罗伊斯是恐惧，而克罗斯更多是激动，如果没有米洛的事情在，他可能已经忍不住拿着仪器下去立刻扫描一番了。但他还没有忘记米洛，至少现在没有。  
“曼努也没忘记穆勒。”罗伊斯感叹道，“我们该出发了。”  
共同经历越多粒子应该就更难完全清除，托尼冷静地想，但是他不想打破马尔科的幻想。  
“我们出去看看。”他说。  
出去的时候马尔科看了一眼表，冷笑道：“这时候估计他们已经公布了我们消失的消息，而且宣布这次结束后就结束搜救。”  
托尼也没答话，他还沉浸在刚才诺伊尔提供的信息中，只剩罗伊斯自己感慨：“平时拉姆办了什么事情，就靠托马斯给他打圆场，一方面求求他松动，一方面和大家缓和气氛。现在托马斯不在了，也不知道舰上的气氛会怎么样。”  
“也不会怎么样，”他继续自言自语，“反对者基本都已经离舰了，我，你，曼努，米洛，如果不是我们自己逃出来的，真怀疑是谁故意安排！”

一切尽在眼前。  
马尔科之前还抱有侥幸心理，希望曼努说的都是瞎扯，但是真实出现在他眼前的时候，他却一句话也说不出来。之前只在画报上见过的、梳着波波头和齐刘海的男孩和女孩快乐的倒行在街道上，嘴里叼着的烟从短变长，有人正走街串巷的贴着海报：昨日的披头士演唱会，昨日的演唱会！空气中的音乐，马尔科勉强辨别出来那是音乐，尽管在他耳朵里只是锯齿一样的噪声。他小时候曾经幻想的发明真的出现了：如果你对着垃圾桶吐口香糖，口香糖就会自己被弹回你嘴里。可是马尔科一点也笑不出来。而且更可怕的是，他感觉内心中有一种欲望，这种欲望号召他加入这盛大的节日中，成为其中的一员。根本不需要抵抗，甜蜜的声音说，你和我们一样，不要烦恼也不要痛苦，我们接纳了你，允许你和我们一起，一再从死亡中复生。  
“馆书图去们我，吧走。”托尼对他说，可是马尔科听懂了！的确，图书馆记载着所有M-11的研究，那是他们的骄傲的过去，虽然已经失去任何被研究和复制的价值，但是却仍然被陈列出来，向每一位来客展示让他们眼红却无法带走的镜花水月。  
他们倒着前行。马尔科才发现这种步伐是如此顺滑。

他不得不一次次的把托尼从讲述科技和自然的书籍前推开，让他专注到历史研究上去，即使在这种时候，托尼阅读的速度仍然很快，只见他飞速的翻阅着，身边的书越积越高。  
马尔科则看了大半天就不想看了，趴在座位上，他看旁边的人不注意，就对托尼低声说：“这让我想到了在星舰学院复习的时候，你还记得吗？”  
托尼没有搭理他，仍然低头翻阅着书刊，马尔科继续晃着脚感叹：“我有的时候真的希望一切都没有变化。你还在追着在入学典礼时发过一次言的米洛老师，诺伊尔和穆勒还会溜出去玩，罗伯特仍然在我身边，那该多好啊。如果曼努只是吃错了药说胡话，如果，如果——”  
他说不下去了，闭上眼睛不让眼泪流出来。但是克罗斯已经看到他的眼泪，就在眼睑下，可见马尔科哭了已经成为既成事实。但是他忽然迟钝的抓住了几个词，猛地站起来，把马尔科吓了一跳，赶紧起来擦了擦眼泪。  
“我知道哪里不对了。”托尼说，“我知道了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“第一个问题是米洛的笔记。”托尼说，“如果笔记是写在未来，那么它根本不能被带到舰上去，它应该已经在传输中消失了。”  
“可是那可能是因为米洛的笔记是写好的吧。”马尔科被他紧握着双手，一时转不过弯来：“米洛的笔记本来就存在于我们的时空里啊。”  
“但是有新加入的内容。”托尼说：“上面有他们探索M-11第一天的笔记。”  
“第二个问题，”不管马尔科听没听懂，托尼继续说：“M-11的科技确实非常先进，但如果他们的古人，未来人，随便怎么说，掌握了时间倒流的方法，那他们就已经可以控制墒增。如果这个办法真的存在，他们根本不需要时间倒流，就能获得无穷无尽的资源。”  
“这个说法也太武断了。”马尔科说，“他们可能只能在自己的星球内局部控制，或者他们可能只是不想让后代入侵其他星球，所以才开启了这种手段。你怎么能确定呢？”  
“我不能。”托尼说，“这只能算是一个疑点。”  
“那你的推测是什么呢？”  
“这一切，”托尼环顾宽阔的白色广场，随意散歩的情侣，恢弘的大理石希腊柱，落下的鸽子和升起的夕阳，“可能都是一种幻觉。”  
马尔科感觉一阵凉风吹到他脖子上，让他打了个寒颤。  
“在地面呆的越久的人，幻觉就越深，而世世代代生活在这里的人，早就对这个故事深信不疑，自然也摒弃了一切创造的欲望。”  
“你说这个制造幻觉的核心是那个‘核’？”  
“也许是，也许不是。”托尼说，“这也只是我的猜测。”  
“那米洛他们呢？你觉得他们也会这么想吗？”  
“他们会意识到不对劲。”托尼猜测：“他们不知道笔记本的事情，但他们会注意到这个故事里不协调的部分。”  
何况这一切也可能都是我乱想，托尼心想，他引以为傲的逻辑在这种环境下毫无用武之地，也许这种制造幻觉的机器——如果真的有，是故意引导他这么想的。但是他不敢说出来，他希望马尔科能保持希望。  
“那他们会在哪里呢？”  
“我不知道。”托尼第一次这样茫然的回复：“我们无法判断方位，如果这一切都是幻觉，我们甚至不知道自己在往前走还是往后退。”  
“那你试着用无线电呼叫米洛和托马斯了吗？”  
托尼摇摇头：“没人接听。”  
马尔科的表情黯淡下来，但是仍然不愿意放弃，而是托着下巴沉思了一下，忽然抬起了头。  
“不对，”马尔科说，“有个东西能告诉你他在哪里，能告诉你方位，即使在无线电无法连接的情况下，你仍然可以依靠它找到米洛——你们的链接。”  
“我不行。”托尼说，“我们的联系只是极浅层的。我根本不能找到他，何况它应该已经断了——”  
“你就试试嘛。”换做马尔科抓住他的手，“你就试试，试试又能怎么样呢？大不了就是我们被困在这里了，但是试试万一有机会呢？”  
我可以吗，托尼问自己。夜色降临，旁边的人好奇的打量着他们，要假装他们的眼光不存在，托尼想，要抵抗这种幻觉，不管它再强大，我们都能比它更强大。它们如果能够伤害你，在K-190看到鬼魅般的幻影的时候克洛泽这样安慰他，它们已经杀害你千百次。这样想着，他坐了下来，闭上眼睛在脑海中搜索那条金色的链接。  
快要找到的时候他瑟缩了一下，幻想中的手还没碰上去，身体已经一阵反射般的疼痛，我怕失败，他的心对他说，我怕痛。但是马尔科握住了他的手。你需要什么吗？马尔科问，我会尽一切努力帮助你，但是这次我们仰仗着你。托尼再次稳定心绪，一把攥住了那伸向深渊的锁链。  
预期中的疼痛并没有出现。锁链渐渐延展开去，出现在托尼眼前的，是一座金色的桥。记忆中无数克洛泽的影子重叠在了一起，他站在新生开学典礼上穿着军装讲话的，他对着科学组新来的男孩伸出手的，他弯下腰问他感觉怎么样的，他跪下求婚的，他挡在他面前的，他早上起来换衣服的，他们在食堂吃饭的，那些影子浮现在托尼面前，温柔地微笑着，他们问，托尼，你不想知道为什么吗？

“所以你认为这就是克洛泽？”马尔科被克罗斯拉着跌跌撞撞的走了一路，期间克罗斯像个神棍一样，只是一会儿闭一下眼睛，就坚定的选择一个方向，也不管他指的那条路到底是不是一条路，马尔科一路走的狼狈不堪，裤子划破了，大腿也被划伤了两道，白衬衫湿透了贴在身上，露出一点青紫的痕迹。  
但是，不是马尔科不相信托尼，只是他握着的这个东西实在让马尔科无语了。就算是幻觉世界的假说成立，他也以为克洛泽至少是个睡美人的样子，没想到托尼握着一个树枝，就坚定的告诉他，这就是米洛。  
马尔科打量了半天，这树枝棕黑色，枯干的，上面一片叶子也没有，硬要说的话，可能和一笑就满脸褶子的大副有几分神似。他犹豫地开口：“所以托尼，到底这棵树是米洛还是树枝是米洛，我们……嗯，该怎么把米洛和托马斯还有其他人搬到登陆舰上？”  
托尼蹙着眉，显然没有想过这个问题。马尔科怀疑他平时很精灵的科学官是不是已经傻了，用手摸了摸他的额头，又摸了摸自己的。  
就在他把手放到托尼额头上的时候， 他发现自己的手渐渐变成透明的，他惊讶的把手放下低头看，整个他都变成了透明的，而对面的托尼也是，正在迅速的粒子化。如果不是他们要消失了，马尔科想，凭着他微薄的登陆经验，就是传送器启动了。

“所以这就是一切。”罗伯特把录音播放完，对着震惊的马尔科和托尼说：“一切都在计划内。舰长在收到上级命令以后就最好了迂回作业的准备，我被允许透露给你登陆器密钥，事实上，如果你不问我要，我就会主动煽动你和托尼是否考虑登陆作业。同时我们在你身体上植入了追踪芯片。”莱万对马尔科wink了一下：“你难道没觉得我亲吻你的地方有点火辣辣的疼吗？托尼之前已经计算出二次无线电传输的中转站坐标，我驾驶运载舰进入大气层，停在该坐标，随时向母舰报备你们的动态和监听信息。在你们找到大副一行人的时候，母舰就立刻开启了强制传送，将你们十四个人传送回来。在此之前曼努他们已经被传送回来了。是不是很简单？”  
“所以他们都回来了？”托尼猛地从医疗翼的床上坐起来，还没来得及四处张望，托马斯就欢乐的从罩帘旁边探出脑袋来，接着他一把把罩帘掀开了，只见大副背着手，正站在他旁边，装的很严肃，却藏不住眼中的笑意。  
“是的，”托马斯抢着说，“你们就没什么大事，只是疲惫加上失忆，实际上你刚上船的时候还是醒着的，只是一看旁边是米洛，就立刻心满意足的靠着睡着了。”  
托尼被他说的抬不起头来，要不是马尔科在一旁回过味来，兴奋地问我们真的干了这么勇敢的事情，他可能打算装一辈子鸭子。在这个时候，他感觉脑中的链接就像被人轻轻的碰了两下，一种感情从对面传来，轻松，宁静的喜悦，与爱意。  
他看向克洛泽，克洛泽也看向他。  
一边罗伊斯和穆勒都一脸嫌弃的不想再看下去的表情，莱万走到罗伊斯身边，说他该回到舰桥上了，他伸出手，想揉揉罗伊斯的脑袋，但最终却放了下去，背到了身后，他说：“对不起，马尔科。”  
罗伊斯只是别过脸去。

在穆勒拉着他们喋喋不休又上上下下的检查一番之后，罗伊斯和克罗斯终于被获准离开医疗翼回到舰桥。  
刚出门罗伊斯就忍不住笑了：“托马斯真是要把他昏迷的时候憋的话都说出来。”  
是这样的，托尼想，据莱万说，米洛和托马斯等一行人一路往M-11的纵深处走去，可能是已经发现了异常，但是他们走的越久，越被更深的困在自己的思绪里，相当于昏睡了好几天，做了一个很长很长的梦。他们还听说曼努觉得没帮上什么忙很愧疚，但是托马斯快言快语的安慰了他，并给了他一个拥抱。  
“你和罗伯特，”大概是一早上起来就见到床边睡着的米洛，让托尼心情很好，“真的不再考虑一下了？”  
“结束了。”罗伊斯无所谓状的摆摆手：“从他答应帮舰长干事的那一刻就该结束了。我们是不同的人，托尼。不管他是为自己好还是为我好，都没有用。”  
“已经升级成舰长了？”托尼虽然有点为他感到难过，但还是忍俊不禁，“之前你一口一个老妖婆。”  
“那当然。”马尔科刹车，忽然帅气的双脚啪的一合，敬了一个军礼，“星舰学院毕业生马尔科·罗伊斯请求进入舰桥！”  
他们就这么笑着闹着进了会议室，背对着门的椅子转了一圈，拉姆正在pad上写写画画什么，年轻的书记官战战兢兢的站在旁边。看到他们进来，拉姆示意他俩坐下稍等，手里仍然忙个不停。  
年轻人，罗伊斯盯着那个小书记官想，你还有好久才能适应呢。  
“你们都已经没事了？”拉姆抬起头问。  
“是的。完全康复了。”托尼老老实实地回答，拉姆却还不满意，又将目光转向了马尔科。  
“即刻可以启程。”虽然老大不愿意，罗伊斯仍然回答。  
“很好。”拉姆说，“擅自离岗和偷窃登陆艇，给联邦造成巨大的经济损失，你们都应该被记大过，并且停职关禁闭。但是考虑到你们取得了一定成果，并在完成任务期间没有违反星联规定，处罚被取消，下不为例。”  
他说完点了点头，似乎示意他们已经可以走了，低头又在pad上写写画画起来。  
托尼和马尔科站起来互相看了一眼，都是一种“这就结束了吗？”的表情，只不过马尔科已经忍不住把这句话说了出来：“这就没事了，舰长？”  
“当然。”拉姆抬头扫了一眼他俩，“不然你还想知道什么，我听到了所有你们骂我的话？”  
“……不是。”托尼说，“您知道M-11上到底发生了什么吗？鉴于我们失去了所有相关记忆。这可能会帮助我们对它进行进一步的研究。”  
拉姆高深莫测的看了他俩一眼，示意他们靠近一些，两颗金灿灿的脑袋立刻一左一右挤到了他身边。  
“我不知道。”  
看着两位下属郁闷的表情，舰长终于露出了今天第一个真正的笑容。  
马尔科先离开了会议室，托尼跟在他身后，正打算关门的时候，拉姆的声音忽然又在他背后响起：“但我知道一件事。”  
托尼抬头盯着他，余光中他看到马尔科已经走远了。  
“不管是大副，医疗官，轮机长，还是你们，最后被传送上来的坐标就是你们登陆的坐标。从头到尾，你们没有一个人出现位移。”  
拉姆紧盯着托尼：“这件事情星联不会公布，你应该知道该怎么处理。”

托尼出去的时候马尔科正在巨大的玻璃舷窗前站着，外面是雄奇又单调的星辰万物，马尔科就像个第一次看到天空的孩子一样努力的辨认星座。托尼站在他旁边半天，直到他安静下来。  
“我还在想我们到底看到了什么。”马尔科天真的看着他：“但让你都惊呼的世界一定非常神奇。真遗憾啊。”  
确实，真遗憾啊。托尼看向宇宙，也这样想着。M-11上到底具有一种什么样的科技呢？不管是他们自己宣称的时间倒转，还是托尼猜测的集体幻像——即使现在看起来是最合理的猜测，可能都远远偏离了真实。是他去发现，还是M-11上遥远的古人握住他的手引导他去发现呢？可能它将探险者们都视为外来者？只希望给他们创造一套他们能理解的逻辑，然后吓得他们落荒而逃？或者干脆时间是循环往复的，只是因为观察时间太短，看不出他们的周期？比如，也许在一切还原为单细胞生物之后，M-11又将从头来过，一跃而起成为宇宙的主人？古人是对的吗？他们凭什么作出了决定，将这颗星球永远隔离在宇宙的探索和开发之外，即使他们自己已经周游了宇宙，他们就可以剥夺后代天真的权力吗？托尼不知道，但是他也只能远远的看着M-11消失在他的视野之中，不管如何，他们都不能违背联邦的准则，那就是不能打扰一个星球的自然发展，不管他们决定毁灭还是决定战争，不管他们决定永远的回到过去，还是生活在无尽的幻想之中。  
马尔科在他旁边惊叹起来了。他们即将穿越人马座星云。

【尾声】  
“请进。”拉姆说，已经是地球时十点多了，他已经换上睡衣打算睡觉，不知道是谁在这时候来访。这么想的时候他自嘲自己是明知故问，还会有谁愿意晚上来陪着他下棋呢。  
他打开门，想着也许和托马斯说今天不下了，他真的很疲惫，事情解决，搪塞完将军，本来想把报告扔给大副去写，但一向勤勉的克洛泽在下班以后立刻溜的影子都不见，用脚趾想也知道他去干什么了。  
“菲利普，我想和你说一件事。”怎料托马斯一挤进来表情还挺严肃。  
他要说什么？他找到女朋友了，他打算和诺伊尔在一起了？所以他们每周三次的安慰性3D象棋（还是托马斯主动提出的）和之后的‘互利互惠’活动要取消？拉姆对任何一条都不感到意外。  
“我知道你做了什么。”托马斯在心里说，“他们不明白但是我明白。他们现在对你非常感谢，但你心知肚明另一种结局：我和米洛死掉，托尼和马尔科被扣上违反纪律的帽子上军事法庭。只有你不会被责备。舰长永远是对的。”  
然而在嘴上，他却并没把上面那一段话说出来，他本应该是来摊牌的。  
“我不会再给你开处方药了。”沉默了半分钟以后托马斯说。  
“就这个？”拉姆冷笑道，反倒好像放松了一点，“你害怕了，如果我不同意你就去星联举报我？”  
“我有一种新的药。”托马斯说，完全脱离了他自己进门前预设的轨道。而且不知道为什么，他正经起来让拉姆总有点摸不着头脑。  
“你说——”  
这句话没有说完的机会。因为在此之前，医疗长已经猛地俯身亲吻了比他矮一个脑袋的舰长。  
“我……”回过神来的拉姆罕见的不知道该说什么。  
“不用说了，”托马斯快乐的把对方抱在怀里，在那个意外的亲吻之后，他忽然完完全全的想明白了，“我理解，我爱你。”  
没有那么多如果。托马斯把那个循环往复的星球扔到脑后，然后转身热烈的拥抱了他宇宙中的唯一可能。一切如此分明，如此简单。


End file.
